


Elevator AU

by babe_im_sherlocked



Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Multi-Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe_im_sherlocked/pseuds/babe_im_sherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little situations where the characters get stuck on an elevator that breaks down :) fluffy fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This will feature a bunch of elevator confessions *squeeee* :)


	2. Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor get stuck on an elevator in Aetroria after the Doctor has been engaged to the princess. Rose is furious, and believes that the Doctor will leave her. How will they survive being stuck together in an enclosed space?

      Rose huffed as she pushed past the Doctor into the elevator in the Aetroria palace.  Just a few moments before, after he had sent Rose away for "investigating" while he debated with the emperor, Rose had burst back in to find the Doctor engaged to the princess. She had just recovered from finding the Doctor snogging some french girl, and now this? It was unbelievable, and Rose felt like she had right after his regeneration, like she had never met this man before.  

It's not like she thought the Doctor was interested in her or anything. 

He would never go for someone as domestic or short-lived as her, or someone who had never even finished their A-levels. Rose had thought of this before, with her Doctor as he was before, but her suspicions were confirmed last month in France. And now, she didn't even have Mickey to fall back on, he was visiting some friends for a weekend trip they had planned months before. 

They had arrived on Aetroria by accident, but the psychic paper told the palace guards they were foreign royals, and the Doctor had been whisked away by the Emperor.  He told her that she needed to find out about this planet, the "domestic" approach. What an stuck-up, arrogant, timelord bas-

"Rose!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the very voice that was the subject of her thoughts.

She turned, and seeing how close the Doctor was to catching her, ran towards the elevator, slamming the close button over and over, but the Doctor shoved his arms between the doors as they were closing.

_Deep breaths,_ Rose remembered her way of calming down, and choked down her sobs of desperation, anger and sadness that had been settling down over the last month, but were now worse than ever.

She slowly breathed in and out, then turned away from the buttons to face the Doctor, but instead ended up looking at her shoes, and then the Doctor's chest as the elevator lurched unexpectedly downwards, and Rose lost her balance.  Her face slammed into his chest and jerked backwards, clutching her nose.

"Rassilon, Rose! Are you alright?" the Doctor exclaimed loudly, cursing under his breath as pushed himself off of the elevator railing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.. I just..." she paused as she wiped her hand on her nose, checking for blood.

"It's not bleeding is it? I liked this top." Rose said, fake-laughing as she struggled to keep from crying.

The Doctor did a quick scan of her with the sonic, to check for "internal injuries", then pulled her close.

"Hey hey hey it's okay, I'm here." he whispered and kissed the top of her head, hoping she didn't notice.

"It's..it's just that" her words warped as she sobbed into the Doctor's chest. " I thought.."

"Shh" he said soothingly as he rubbed her back. " It's okay. You don't have to talk. Since I think that the crash meant the elevator was stopping,.."

He paused as he looked around the elevator with forced laughter. "We have all the time in the world."

They stood still like that for a few minutes, their only movement being the Doctor stroking his hands through Rose's hair and rubbing her back.

" Doctor?" Rose whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" he replied, still lost in his thoughts.

Rose cleared her throat and said what had been running through her mind since they got onto the elevator. "I thought that... that you were going to leave me. That you were just going to drop me off at the estate and ..and I'd never see you again. I was afraid that I'd lost you." she said, fear and sadness running through her swollen eyes.

"Oh Rose, I'd never leave you." the Doctor sighed as he pulled her back onto his chest. " Reinette, and the princess? It was all one-sided, and I had to get fake-engaged to the princess so we wouldn't be executed. Now that our lives aren't in danger, I say that we hop back onto the TARDIS. "

Rose still looked doubtful as she gazed back into the Doctor's eyes.

" You still don't understand how much I care about you, do you?" he said as he grasped her shoulders lightly. " I would never leave you. Not for Reinette, not for the Aetrorian princess, not for the bloody queen of England. " Rose giggled softly, in a choked sort of manner. "Not for anyone." the Doctor whispered as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, then held her close. "My Rose. I-" he started , but instead just kissed her head again. In his mind, however, one phrase was repeating over and over, even after the elevator started up again and they went back to the TARDIS.

_My Rose. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH FIRST FANFIC! I really appreciate anyone reading this, or commenting! Thank you!


End file.
